


Karma Akabane X Reader Smutty Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stoner Karma X Reader
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu/Reader, Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Karma Akabane X Reader Smutty Oneshots

It was 2:00 am on a saturday morning.  
After deciding to hit up a local gas station for junk food and soda pop at 11:00 pm that night, you and your boyfriend, Karma, decided to crash at his place.  
Let’s be honest, It wasn’t exactly a super eventful night until a couple hours at his place.  
Lounging on his king sized bed, candy and snack wrappers strewn upon the mattress, listening to shitty rock music was pretty much your ideal night out with him.  
Your dates were never romantic. All you two ever did was eat garbage at midnight, smoke, and make out.  
You were about to pass out until Karma stood up from the messy bed and started rummaging through his drawers, obviously eager to find something. A few seconds pass and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes.  
You never questioned how he managed to get his hands on them considering the fact that you two were only in your sophomore year of highschool.  
Karma begins to pull out a lighter from his pocket, and walks back over to the bed.  
Lighting the cigarette, he throws the pack at you, obviously inviting you to take one from the pack.  
You sit up and take out one of the thin cigarettes out of the package.  
You’ve never been great with lighters and you never figured out how to use them without burning yourself, so you lean over to Karma, who's now laying on his back, his tired eyes staring you down. You gently lead his hand towards your cigarette and light it using the flame from his.  
Not wanting to move away from him, you adjust yourself and lay on top of him, you face resting on his chest while his hand snakes around your stomach.  
About an hour passes and it’s 3 in the morning, you two are still wide awake and high as fuck.  
The cigarettes were gone and strewn around the floor of his bedroom.  
Obviously, you two being hormonal teenagers, you started to get handsy with each other, kissing, rubbing and licking each other.  
You were on top of him, in only your lacy bra and panties, while he was shirtless, guiding his hands on your hips.  
You both obviously knew where this was going.  
You didn’t exactly know what happened leading up to this point, but that was the least of your concerns. The thing you were focusing on more was why you were suddenly undoing Karma’s belt as he instructs you to do so.  
Why were you listening to him?  
Was it a kink you didn’t know you had?  
Did he have you under some sort of spell?  
Either way, you were listening and he was obviously pleased with that.  
As his belt became undone, you forcefully pushed his trousers down revealing his large bulge through his red boxers.  
Gently palming at your intoxicated lover’s member, you lean up to kiss his neck before going back and sliding down his boxers, allowing his large, hard, cock to spring up.  
The look of Karma’s face seemed so bored, yet intrigued as he started rubbing his shaft up and down, trying to get it harder for your hot mouth. You guide Karma’s hands to the back of your head and start licking his dick from base to tip.  
You two have had sex before but, it seems that he gets bigger and bigger with each time. He probably knew this because everytime you two fucked, he would promise that next time it would be even better.  
And it always was.  
Spitting on the tip and dragging your warm mouth over his cock repeatedly caused him to go crazy for you. He grabbed your hair and shoved your head further onto him, eager for more contact.  
His room was full of low grunts and the loud slurping of your lips on his dick. The throbbing of his hot member soon became too much for both of you. But, still wanting to satisfy him, you continued to slobber and suck until you felt a warm sensation of his semen filling up your mouth.  
His load was just too much for you and you let it spill out of your mouth and onto his cock. This set him off. He hated getting messy, despite him scarfing down junk food just an hour ago.  
“What was that for? You couldn't handle me sweetie~?” He glares down at you with a smirk.  
Oh how he loved seeing you on your knees, below him. But something in his head was telling him to get you on his lap and he agreed without a second thought.  
Patting his lap, grumbling in his sexy voice; “C’mere pup~” was all it took for you to lift yourself up from the ground and rest yourself on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“I need these off..” His slender fingers lightly press your throbbing clit through your thin panties, causing you to mewl out of pleasure, biting his shoulder out of embarrassment.  
You gently wiggle yourself around and slip off your lacy undergarments, letting them hang off your foot. Karma snaps off your bra and lets your breasts spill out into his hands. He loved playing with the soft mound of skin that was your boobs. Karma would squish them, slap them around and press his face into them and create tiny love bites between each breast.  
You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter as you noticed Karma’s bulge growing from underneath you.  
Slowly wiggling your hips around and lightly thrusting yourself onto him, to cause more friction, caught his attention.  
Luckily for you, He didn’t feel like teasing today. He was too tired to.  
“Do you want more, baby~?”  
You slowly nodded and gripped his shoulders, preparing yourself for the sensation of his hard cock inside of you, juicing every drop of cum from your body. Oh, how even the thought made yourself feel tingly inside.  
Karma leans down to your ear and whispers the one thing you were regretting to be asked; “Can you beg for it, babygirl~?”  
You vigorously shake your head, knowing he’s much too tired to punish you for disobeying tonight. He raises a brow at your choice, obviously not amused.  
He places his hand under your chin and tips your face up to him.  
“Why not~?” He stops to lick his lips. “I wanna see your cute voice~ All you’ve done is choke and moan. You haven’t talked at all during this~!” Karma starts to egg you on, demanding you let out your cute, soft voice, begging to have his dick buried inside you.  
“K-Karma..” His face lights up. Finally, he got you to talk! “Karma I-I.. I want you inside of- me~” You gently mumble out, hoping to please him.  
“That was boring! Beg louder!” His face seemed annoyed and it broke your heart to see you disappoint him in such an intimate moment.  
You sit up straight on his lap, arms still hanging off his shoulders. “Master.. I want you to put your dick inside of me.. A-and make me cry out your name~!” It took all your strength to try not to stutter throughout the whole sentence.  
“That's so much better, babygirl~! You're so good to me..” He mumbles, leaning into you for another long steamy makeout session. Your hot lips press against each other, opening your mouths to allow each other's tongues to roam around and find comfort inside one another. The longer the kiss goes on for, the more air you need. You both part away from each other, breathing heavily as both your faces become red and heated.  
Lightly lifting you up, Karma places the tip of his dick at your puffy pink clit, and violently pushes himself in causing him to let out a loud groan of satisfaction.  
“Ahh~” You moan out as you repeatedly lift yourself up, only to drop down on Karma’s cock.  
The bed continues to squeak and you both continue to make vulgar and erotic noises while in your moment of intimacy.  
“Shit..you feel so good, you're squeezing against me..!” He groans out.  
A loud mewl escapes your plump cherry lips and you can feel yourself getting hotter and hotter as the time goes on.  
You continue to bounce on your partner’s dick, your soft breasts lifting up with each heavy breath you take.  
Karma growls at you scraping your nails onto his back, trying to get a steady grip on something.  
“Puppy.. I’m gonna-” before he could finish his sentence, you start vigorously bouncing as much as you can, to receive your reward of Karma’s cum inside you.  
You feel his member twitch. “Here’s your dog treat, pup~!” He manages to choke out, the grasp on your hips creating slight red marks.  
A few seconds after his announcement, you feel a hot, sticky liquid shoot into your pussy as you let out the loudest moan you could.  
Karma collapses onto his back, still inside of you and you on top of him.  
“Puppy..”  
“Hm?” You look up at his sweaty figure, heaving for air.

“We should get high more often..”


End file.
